SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's Channel
List of Movies/TV Shows I Have So Far: *Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation *Care Bears Adventures in Wonderland *Care Bears (Nelvana Series) *The Spacebots *Rock and Rule *The Magic of Herself the Elf *Madballs: Escape from Orb *Madballs: Gross Jokes *My Pet Monster *Beetlejuice *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Madeline *Tom and Jerry (1940-1967) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Looney Tunes (1930-1969) *Merrie Melodies (1931-1969) *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit/New Looney Tunes *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Adventure Time *Regular Show *The Amazing World of Gumball *Uncle Grandpa *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Fantasia *Dumbo *Bambi *Saludos Amigos *The Three Caballeros *Make Mine Music *Fun and Fancy Free *Melody Time *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Cinderella *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Peter Pan *Lady and The Tramp *Sleeping Beauty *101 Dalmatians *The Sword in The Stone *The Jungle Book *The Aristocats *Robin Hood *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Rescuers *The Fox and The Hound *The Black Cauldron *The Great Mouse Detective *Oliver and Company *The Little Mermaid *The Rescuers Down Under *Beauty and The Beast *Aladdin *The Lion King *The Return of Jafar *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Hercules *Mulan *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Tarzan *Fantasia 2000 *The Tigger Movie *Dinosaur *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea *The Emperor's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland *Lilo and Stitch *Treasure Planet *Piglet's Big Movie *Brother Bear *The Lion King 1½ *Home on The Range *Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Chicken Little *Meet the Robinsons *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *Bolt *The Princess and The Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Brave *Wreck-it-Ralph *Frozen (2013) *Big Hero 6 *Zootopia *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story Treats *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Finding Nemo *A Bug's Life *Cars *Cars 2 *Planes *WALL-E *Ratatouille *Up *Inside Out *The Good Dinosaur *Aladdin (TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of The Enchanted Kingdom * The Swan Princess Christmas * Thumbelina * A Troll in Central Park * An American Tail * An American Tail 2: Fievel goes West * The Secret of NIMH * Rock a Doodle * Alice in Wonderland (2010) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Strawberry Shortcake (1980-1985) * Kim Possible * Balto * Rio * Rio 2 * The Smurfs (1981-1989) * Hop (2011) * Phineas and Ferb * The Princess and The Goblin * Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers * DuckTales * Talespin * Kim Possible * Osmosis Jones * Yin Yang Yo! * Johnny Test * Total Drama * 6teen * Stoked * Grojband * Looney Tunes: Rabbit Run (2015) * Wabbit * Scaredy Squirrel * Moana * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * The Ant Bully * Everyone's Hero * The Legend of The Crystal Forest (2013) * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Anastasia * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * The Mr. Men Show * Tamagotchi * Happy Tree Friends * Super Mario Bros. * Rugrats * Animaniacs * South Park * The Simpsons * Family Guy * Sesame Street * Futurama * King of The Hill * American Dad * The Cleveland Show * Bob's Burgers * Train * Foreigner * Tree Fu Tom * Michael Jackson * Oscar's Orchestra * Kid Vs. Kat * Coldplay * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * GoGoRiki * Marvel * Avengers * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sailor Cheer Bear (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sailor Cheer Bear (VIZ) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Sailor Cheer Bear Crystal (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Spacebots (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Family (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Pokemon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pig Possible (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Dinosaur King (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoonladdin (TV Series) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Kuromametchi (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoon's Laboratory (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart the Cowardly Raccoon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Stan the Cymbals, Skippy Squirrel n Bright Heart Raccoon *Brave Heart Lion and Stan the Cymbals (Tom & Jerry) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Big Comfy Couch (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoon 'n Burning Heart Dragon Rescue Rangers (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Talespin (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Tunes (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Itchy and Scratchy (Timon and Pumbaa) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) List of Movie Spoofs: *Treat Heart Pig White and The Seven Cartoon Characters (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Wizard of Oz (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Skippy Squirrel (Pinocchio) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pigrella (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoon Pan (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Amber Peterson and Patrick Monahan *Sleeping Treat Heart Pig (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *101 Super Looney Nelvana Tunes *The Sword In The Stone (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Super Looney Nelvana Tunes Book *Bright Heart Raccoon Hood (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Many Adventures of Bright Heart Raccoon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Rescuers (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Movie (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Black Cauldron (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Tuff Turf (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Little Mer-Treat Heart Pig (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Beauty and The Hulk (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoonladdin (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Purple Raccoon King (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Piglina (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoonladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pighontas (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Super Looney Nelvana Tunes Story *The Bright Heart Raccoon of Notre Dame (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoonladdin and The King of Thieves (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Space Jam (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccooncules (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon: To The Rescue (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pigstasia (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Piglan (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Brave Little Bright Heart Raccoon: Goes To Mars (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *A Super Looney Nelvana Tune's Life *The Bunny Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Purple Raccoon King 2: Bright Heart Raccoon's Pride (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bright Heart Raccoonarzan (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Super Looney Nelvana Tunes Story 2 *The Yakko Warner's New Groove (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Super Looney Nelvana Tunes, Inc. *Sally Spacebot and Yakko Warner (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treasure Planet (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Brother Bright Heart Raccoon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Finding Bright Heart Raccoon (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Purple Raccoon King 1 1/2 (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Home On The Range (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Piglan 2 (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Bolt (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Princess and The Bunny (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Super Looney Nelvana Tunes Story 3 *Tangled (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Brave (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Wreck-It Patrick Monahan (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz) *The Bunny Princess Christmas (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Frozen (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess: A Royal Family Tale (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Big Hero 6 (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The BrightBob Heart RaccoonPants Movie: Raccoon Out of Water (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Zootopia (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Finding Treat Heart Pig (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *Treat Heart Pig (Moana) (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) *The Bunny Princess: Royally Undercover (SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) List of The Care Bear Team's Adventures Films: List of Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: List of Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:SuperLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof